Sister and Daughter
by Southern Steel
Summary: Kel and Dom are finally together, but her adoptive siblings and parents have something important to say to first. "Domitan of Masbolle, We are very dedicated to our work. We wear our armor and weapons every day, even when not on duty..."


_**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it belongs to the wonderful Tamora Pierce and not myself. **_

_**Edit: Special thanks to Song of The Knight for pointing out two mistakes. They have now been fixed. I hope you enjoy. :) **_

* * *

_Sister and Daughter_

It was nearing midnight as a figure clad in black slipped through the shadows, nervously glancing back and forth. Only once the figure was sure the way was clear, it slipped back through the shadows and carefully and quietly opened a door, sneaking inside and shutting the door before to much light could be released.

"It's about time!" a woman hissed as the figure closed the door.

"Sorry," The figure-a half-grown boy by his voice-replied, swallowing nervously. "She took longer to fall asleep then I thought she would."

"No matter." Another figure, a grown man, said with a wave of his hand. "You're here now and we need to hurry if we are to finish by morning."

"Before morning, Raoul." A gruff voiced man huffed. "You won't be able to slip it into the seargant's room if you wait all the way to morning."

"You make a good point, Wyldon." Raoul agreed with a nod of his head. "Now, who has an idea?"

The room, stuffed to maximum with approximatly ten or fifteen men and women, began talking at once. Raoul glanced wearily over at a small woman with violet eyes who grinned in understanding. The Lady Alanna wasted no time in bringing her hand down on the table, shocking the group into silence.

"Thank you." Raoul grinned at the Lioness who simply nodded in reply. "Now, one at a time I believe. Tobe, you first."

Tobe stepped forward eagerly as Raoul sat down and took up a quill, prepared to write down what the young boy was to say. Tobe spoke his piece quickly, bringing grins to several faces. Raoul nodded agreeably as he quickly wrote what the boy had said then looked back up.

"Who's next?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Domitain of Masbolle yawned as he stretched his arms, ignoring the cracking as he slipped the covers back and kicked his feet over the bed. He stood, slightly dizzy at suddenly being verticle, and walked over to his washbin, splashing his face with the cold water to wake up.

It was as he turned around that he saw the neatly sealed paper on the floor. Curious, Dom walked over and picked the paper up, breaking the seal and unfolding the leangthy piece of paper. He read quickly, his face paling with each sentance. When he had finished reading, he let the paper fall to his side and ran a hand through his hair. Then he raised it once more and read it again.

_Domitan of Masbolle, _

_We are very dedicated to our work. We wear our armor and weapons every day, even when not on duty. The Own, Riders, and army of Tortall are our second home, and our second family. It often seems as if our lives revolve around Tortall, but it means nothing to us compared to the girl who has become our sister and daughter. She seems to like you, so we'll tolerate you courting her, but here are a few things to think about while you're with her. _

_First of all, we've all run all over Tortall and even into Scanra to rescue people we have never even seen before. You can imagine how protective we are over our sister and daughter. _

_Raoul and Wyldon both have broken men's bones in friendly jousts without even trying. What do you think they could do when trying? _

_The men of Third Company have played harmless pranks before, imagine what they could do if truly mad. _

_We all have seen battle to many times to count. The sight of blood doesn't bother us one little bit. _

_It's normal for us to carry swords, spears, knives and various other extreamly sharp weapons on us at all times...Touch our little girl and we will have to go for a little walk. _

_When we leave a deserted village behind, no one ever checks the ruins. _

_Tobe can call horses to him at will. Imagine galloping away and your horse suddenly dissappearing from under you. _

_Horses and men parading by can really muffle the sounds of someone screaming. _

_We are the Own, the Riders, and the army of Tortall. WE ARE THE HELP. If you make us mad, who do you think you're going to call for help? _

_We have access to all manners of weapons. _

_Neal and Alanna are healers. He knows exactly which artieries are the easiest to sever and which ones bleed the most (Remember all our weapons?) _

_Even though Kel insists that you are a nice guy and not like most other guys, we know better. We were once your age and know exactly what you're thinking. Because of that, we already have plenty of reasons not to like you. It wouldn't take much to push us over the edge, and we just sharpened our swords. _

_So if you want to court our sister and daughter you better keep these things in mind. Knighs and soldiers are protective by nature, and there is nothing we are more protective of then our adoptive sister and daughter. Whenever you're alone with her, you better remember that someday you may be alone with us!_

_Signed,_

_Raoul, Wyldon, Tobe, Neal, Buri, Alanna, Yuki, Merric, Seaver, Owen, Roald, Fanche._


End file.
